Current loading dock bumpers are often constructed from discarded motor vehicle tire carcasses. The bumpers are thus formed from composites of rubber pieces which are trimmed to a desired size. While such composite materials are formed from inexpensive materials, the resulting bumpers have a limited life due to shredding and deterioration of the bumper pads after repeated impacts by trucks.